Henry Strange
'''Dr. Henry Strange' is one of the supporting characters of Desperate Schoolboys. A chiropracter and Mary's father, Henry is a religious fanatic whose adoration for the word of the Lord crosses the border into psychosis, and his personal interpretation of the teachings of the Bible serve as the basis for his every decision in life. Ruling his daughter with a firm hand and a sense of self-righteousness, Henry goes to extreme lengths to ensure that she stays on the right path and doesn't sin... even if that means that he should sin instead of her. 'Biography' 'Early Life' Mary meets a guy, James Clark, when he is holidaying in her town. The two start a relationship but he soon heads home, but not before Henry, Mary's religious and overbearing father, finds out of the affair. He receives the information from Mary that he lives in Wiksteria and drives there, meanwhile Mary heads there via bus to head him off. As she's running to James' house, she runs into Liz, who's on a bender. She discards her and continues running. Meanwhile, Henry arrives at James' and stabs him in the stomach, killing him. He steps outside to find an unconscious Liz and places her beside James' body, making her think she killed him. He walks outside where he finds Mary, devastated by her father's actions. ("Who You Really Are, Part 2") Henry's chiropractor's practice is moved to Wiksteria and he has to inform Mary that they are moving there. She is displeased with the notion. ("Hail Mary") 'Season 2' Mary arrives in Wiksteria with her father, Henry Strange, and it greeted by Liz Taylor and Nick Williams, who happen to be strolling past her new home. Later, Henry tells Mary that she will be starting school the next day and that she shall be dressed wholesomely. Mary protests that she can't tell him what to do, but he mentions that after what happened the "last time", he has to. ("Forever Reforming") Mary is about to leave for school when her dad stops her, deeming her short as too short. They argue, but she eventually goes upstairs and changes into something longer. She is later seen walking home in the short skirt and then walking into an alley, before taking the long skirt out of her bag and proceeding to change. Midway through, she is found by Rena, who turns around whilst she changes and walks her home. When they arrive, Henry is seen watching them angrily. The next day, Henry confronts Mary and when she argues back, he slaps her across the face. ("My Girlfriend, the Bitch") Henry brings Mary breakfast in bed as a way of apologizing for slapping her, but when she refuses to apologize back, he takes the breakfast away. A day later, he wakes her up by pouring water over her head, telling her to get up as they have church. Mary doesn't show interest in going, but he tells her that he intends to blend into the community to avoid suspicion. ("Wanting for Everything") Henry forces Mary to help run a church charity fundraiser, something which she is very unhappy with. As she is busy selling nun-made candles, she is recognized by an old woman, but Henry roughly scares her away. ("Binding Affairs") She attends a double date with Rena and Emma and Ben. When she returns home, she lies about where she's been to her father, who doesn't believe her. When she refuses to fess up, he takes off her belt and whips her back. ("The Search Party's Over") Mary is seen being kept at home by her father who later prepares a nice dinner for her. As they converse, she suggests that they just tell people what they did when they were there the last time and Henry contemplates this, before taking a walk. On this walk, he encounters a prostitute, who he murders and buries in the woods. ("When God's Back is Turned") Mary is seen fighting with her father when leaving the house and Joe sees, the argument ceases and she begins to talk to him. Later, Mary prepares for a date and is met by Rena; they dine in her home. Her father soon returns and Mary hides Rena, but Henry soon finds him, and, furiously, throws the two of them down in the basement, locking the door. ("Hail Mary") Mary and Rena are still shown locked in the basement with no means of escape. Later, Hugo arrives with Rocky, wondering where Rena is, and when he finds the basement, Henry pushes him inside. He locks Hugo and Rocky inside with Rena and Mary. ("A Spot of Bother") The four of them are still shown as locked up and Mary explains the situation to Hugo. Meanwhile, Rena finally manages to receive signal on his cell phone and calls Be to come and help them. Ben makes it inside, but is attacked by Henry, he makes it down the to basement however, but the house but it is set alight by a vengeful Nick. ("Who You Really Are, Part 1") Mary and the others make it out of the house fire but Henry does not, and Rena rushes back in to rescue him. In the fire, Henry tells Rena the story of how James dies and tells the boy that he must atone for his sins. He requests that Rena takes care of Mary before stepping into the flames, dying. ("Who You Really Are, Part 2") Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters